1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of independently processing multiple jobs in which images are output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are conventionally known that can independently perform reading of original documents and printing of another documents. An image forming apparatus of this type can input into itself a second job while a first job, comprising copying of original documents, is being output. In addition, it has a function to automatically clear the specified copy mode when no part of the apparatus is in operation or when no setting is being made by the operator.
However, in this conventional image forming apparatus, as long as the job to output copies of the original document is being processed, the existing copy mode is not cleared, even when the job to read an original document is left unattended with the copy mode setting unfinished. Therefore, if another operator tries to operate the image forming apparatus, because the job to input the original document is left unattended with its half-completed copy mode settings, the operator cannot determine whether or not the image forming apparatus is available. This leads to the problem that where the image forming apparatus is left unattended with unfinished copy mode settings in this way, another operator cannot use the apparatus for a long time.